Losing the Control
by Luna's Criss
Summary: Mientras hagas todo lo que él diga, estarás a salvo pero cuidado, estar a salvo no necesariamente significa estar bien.
1. Sentencia

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

Sé que debería estar escribiendo más de **Ilusión o Realidad **pero no pude sacarme esto de la cabeza, y la inspiración me está jugando una mala partida.

* * *

**Loosing the Control**

**Sentencia**

Kurt estaba arto y decidido, iba a enfrentar a Dave Karofsky de una vez por todas, era ahora o nunca, todo o nada, ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar los abusos un segundo más.

Caminó por los pasillos de Mckinley con decisión y convicción en los ojos, sus pies lo dirigieron a la sala de coro para el ensayo y después su cita con el destino se llevaría a cabo.

Kurt se detuvo en la puerta del aula pues un objeto en el suelo llamó su atención, lo recogió y reconoció al instante, era la navaja de Puck, el castaño se encogió de hombros y atravesó la puerta con la intención de regañar al moreno por traer esa cosa al colegio estando en tantos problemas de comportamiento…

Sin embargo al ingresar se encontró con una sorpresa que tal vez fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tal vez si eso no hubiera pasado todo hubiera sido diferente pero pasó.

- Puck ya no puedes volver a la correccional, saliste bajo palabra, ¿es que acaso quieres volver ahí? – Queen sonaba alterada

- ¿Es que acaso quieres que nos descalifiquen por falta de personas en las seccionales? Eres muy egoísta Puckerman – Rachel chilló

- Oh, cállate Berry o yo lo haré – Santana gruñó

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Finn interrumpió

- Karofsky me acorralo y me preguntó por mi puta personal y que si era por mamadas de Kurt que había decidido permanecer en el club glee… - Puck suspiro – entonces lo golpee diciendo que no hablara así de Kurt, pero… el resto del quipo llegó y entonces… - los ojos de Puck se fijaron en Kurt que aún se encontraba en la puerta observando horrorizado con una mano en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos.

El jugador tenía la cara completamente hinchada, su vestimenta estaba arrugada y rota en algunas partes, sangre corría de su labio y cardenales empezaban a aparecer alrededor de los ojos y todo por su culpa, él lo había defendido y así es como resultaba estar del lado del gay del colegio. Kurt se sentía miserable y culpable… muy culpable.

- No debiste hacerlo – susurró – lo siento - lo miró por última vez antes de girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a dónde estaba seguro encontraría a Dave. Nadie sospechaba lo que Kurt haría.

El castaño corrió a los vestidores y para su suerte el jugador que él buscaba estaba solo.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó con la rabia perceptible en su tono

- ¿estás espiándome marica? Enfermo, sal de aquí antes de que te parta la cara.

- ¿yo mirarte? ¡JAMAS! ¡Eres un asco Dave y tú lo sabes, por eso te escondes, crees que no me doy cuenta, sé muy bien que ocultas algo, es por eso que eres una bestia y nadie te soporta, necesitas degradar a los demás solo porque ellos tienen el valor que tu no!

Kurt no lo sabía pero había dado en el clavo, Dave tenía un secreto, uno muy grande y las palabras de Kurt lo habían herido de sobremanera, su enojo se desató y en un momento en dónde vio a Kurt gritando con tanto odio hacia él se destruyó, ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, él no quería que Kurt lo odiara sino que lo notara pero tenía miedo y ahora sólo quería que Kurt lo entendiera.

Sin saber que esa era la peor forma de revelarse ante Kurt se acercó al castaño y lo tomó del rostro estampando sus labios en los de él.

Fueron sólo dos segundos pero para Dave fue el cielo y para el Kurt el infierno, Dave había besado al chico que le gustaba y Kurt había perdido su primer beso con el matón que más odiaba.

Kurt lo empujó lejos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, Dave intentó acercarse de nuevo y Kurt tembló de miedo.

- ¡ALEJATE! – Gritó Kurt - ¡no te me acerques!

- Kurt yo…

- ¡me besaste! ¡¿Por qué me besaste?! – Kurt gritaba y lloraba

Dave le tapó la boca y lo estampó en los casilleros, estaba asustado, si alguien oía a Kurt, su vida se haría miserable, tenía que asustarlo para que no hablara.

- Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, si hablas… TE MATO. – Karofsky propino un golpe certero en el estómago de Kurt.

- ¿me entendiste? – Dave quitó su mano y nuevamente estampó sus labios en los del castaño esta vez invadiendo su boca con su lengua.

Kurt sólo lloró, ahí iba su primer beso con lengua también, se sentía sucio y con rabia y de pronto se acordó de la navaja que había recogido en la puerta del club glee, no había podido devolvérsela a Puck y más que nunca eso era suerte.

Las palabras de Dave no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza "TE MATO" y sus labios aprisionando los suyos se sentían asquerosos, era su vida y su integridad física, actuaría en defensa propia ¿verdad?

Kurt sacó la navaja y mientras la abría mordió a Dave causándole un dolor muy suave en comparación al que sintió en cuanto Kurt le clavo la navaja en el estómago.

Dave se tambaleó y se hizo para atrás sujetando la navaja aún clavada en su estómago, la quitó y tapó la sangrante herida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kurt lo había herido?

- ¡DAVE! – Azimio apareció en la puerta y fue a socorrer a su amigo - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó pero entonces notó a Kurt – fuiste tú marica, nos la vas a pagar, voy a encargarme de ello ¿me entiendes?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – la entrenadora Sue y el profesor William ingresaron y se quedaron perplejos ante la imagen.

- Kurt… - fue todo lo que Will pudo decir.

* * *

_- No se preocupe señor Hummel, este muchacho ha maltratado a Kurt durante años al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, alegaremos defensa propia, nada puede salir mal, a lo mucho Kurt deberá hacer trabajo comunitario…_

Lamentablemente las cosas no fueron así, la defensa de Dave era muy buena, era una mentira total pero creíble y muy buena si se toma en cuenta que ¿Quién apoyaría a un gay?

Los abogados habían hecho pasar a todos los jugadores del equipo de futbol como testigos excepto por Puck y Mike. La defensa de Dave se basaba en que Kurt había intentado acercarse varias veces a los jugadores y no de maneras convencionales. En el estrado se dijo que Kurt siempre ofrecía sus servicios, que en varias ocasiones había espiado a los jugadores en los vestidores e incluso había entrado al equipo solo por estar con ellos.

El abogado de Kurt estaba al borde del colapso, si tan sólo su cliente no fuera, el habría ganado pero dada la situación estaba perdiendo. No importa lo que alegara, el abuso, los granizados y las botadas al basurero que Kurt recibía, la defensa del otro chico alegaba que Kurt los molestaba o les hacía cumplidos sexuales antes de estas acciones por parte del quipo además Kurt estaba en el club glee y ¿Qué no todos los de ese club sufren lo mismo? –Estaban ahí para determinar quién era un peligro ¿Kurt o Dave?

Kurt perdió totalmente el caso cuando la defensa de Dave llamó a Finn y Sam al estrado quienes eran amigos de Kurt y quienes bajo palabra tuvieron que decir que sí, en efecto Kurt había mostrado interés en ellos y en el caso de Finn el había tenido que dar detalles de los planes que había tenido Kurt para conquistarlo.

Todo parecía indicar que el peligro era Kurt…

Al final del juicio, Kurt perdió y fue sentenciado a seis meses en la correccional para menores en Westerville y al final de este periodo Kurt debía ser evaluado nuevamente.

* * *

- Papá voy a estar bien, te lo prometo, me cuidaré

- perdóname Kurt, perdóname por no haber podido hacer nada

- no, lo hiciste bien, perdóname a mí por causarte este disgusto y preocupación.

Kurt abrazó a su padre y subió al autobús que lo llevaría a Westerville.

* * *

El castaño tomó el primer asiento y trató de ignorar todo lo que los otros ocupantes le decían. En su mente sólo se reproducían las palabras de Puck.

"_Para sobrevivir en ese lugar debes estar en un grupo, Kurt. Busca a Kyle, dile que vas de mi parte. No te quedes solo Kurt, eso sería un suicidio"_

- ¿Kurt Hummel?

- aquí estoy – Kurt se dirigió al revisión al oír su nombre

- firma aquí y dame tu bolsa - Kurt leyó rápidamente y firmó

- ¿dónde encuentro a Kyle? – le preguntó al guardia

- creí que era tu primera vez aquí

- lo es pero un amigo… - el guardia asintió

- eres gay ¿verdad? – Kurt asintió – entonces Kyle no es la mejor opción, yo que tú me uno a los Warblers. Ellos tienen gente cómo tú.

- gracias – Kurt tomó sus cosas y se retiró a la fila de al lado para el ingreso oficial.

La fila iba avanzando tranquilamente cuando Kurt oyó una risa, se volteó a ver y se encontró con un chico demasiado rubio hablando con el guardia con quien él había hablado antes.

- Jeff ¿tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Una semana? – el rubio rompió a reír otra vez

- tú sabes John, los Warblers me extrañaban y echo de menos a Nick – guiñó un ojo - ¿Blaine sigue aquí?

- como siempre – el guardia se encogió de hombros y le devolvió sus cosas y el rubio se colocó atrás de Kurt.

El castaño no estaba seguro de qué hacer, según lo que escuchó, Jeff era un Warbler y no parecía mala persona pero… por algo estaba ahí ¿verdad? – Suspiró – mejor iba a hacer caso a Puck y buscaría a Kyle, después de todo si un grupo lo iba a mantener a salvo ese era el de Puck.

Finalmente fue el turno de Kurt, ingreso por la puerta con el corazón en la boca, esto iba ser difícil y daba miedo pero solo serían seis meses, no era mucho, podría soportarlo y saldría a salvo ¿cierto?


	2. Mala Primera Impresión

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿2 meses o más? la verdad es que en casa con mi familia han habido algunos problemas de salud que me han tenido sin vida y eso se me mezcló con los exámenes del cole y también he tenido que ayudar en el estudio de mis hermanos, y con mi hermanita en particular es una guerra, ella tiene dislexia así que pues fácil no estuvo pero aquí me hallo lista para tomar con fuerza mis historias.**

**Mañana publico Ilusión o Realidad.**

**Lo lamento y espero disfruten.**

* * *

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Losing the Control**

**Mala Primera Impresión**

- Este será tu cuarto, tu compañero de celda vendrá después de clases – dijo el guardia abriendo un puerta de metal… esperen ¿una puerta? ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Un momento! – Kurt chillo - ¿por qué hay una puerta? ¿Y cómo que tengo un compañero? – el guardia levanto una ceja

- Mira princesa, este no es un hotel 5 estrellas, es un correccional de prestigio dónde chicos problemas como tú son preparados para volver a la sociedad y no volverlos animales como otros correccionales, ese es el porqué de la puerta.

- Pero ¿cómo sabrán si mi compañero ahí adentro no me está MATANDO?

- Sólo entra – el guardia ordenó con voz dura y el castaño no pudo más que obedecer.

En momentos como este realmente odiaba su inclinación hacia el teatro y el drama pues su cabeza estaba creando historias diferentes en las cuales podría salir muerto de aquel lugar o peor. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en su "compañero". ¿Qué tal si era un homofóbico? ¿O un psicópata? O peor: UN HOMOFÓBICO PSICÓPATA.

Kurt suspiro y decidió distraer su mente mientras se instalaba y, aunque los temblores por los nervios y el miedo eran perceptibles a simple vista, la situación se estaba dando bastante llevadera.

Observó que aquel cuarto/celda tenía dos literas, dos escritorios y dos sillas, no había ventanas, no había baño y era demasiado pequeño oh y claro, tampoco había un closet y no es que fuera a necesitarlo pero… NO, si lo necesitaba, Kurt Hummel necesitaba un armario o enserio se volvería él un Psicópata.

Encontró un cambio de ropa sobre la litera superior, por lo cual supuso que era la cama de su compañero, así que se instaló en la litera de abajo, rogando que de alguna manera su compañero resulte ser amable.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó y se quedó inmóvil pero alerta, dos cuerpos ingresaron en el cuarto y eso sólo le dio más miedo, era una bienvenida grupal pero…

De los dos chicos uno era rubio, quizás demasiado y el otro era un poco más bajo y de cabello café, Kurt reconoció al rubio como Jeff y al parecer ambos chicos no se percataron de su presencia.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – el más bajo empujo a el rubio contra la puerta y pegando sus cuerpos.

- yo también y espero una cálida bienvenida Nick

Nick unió sus labios mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, Jeff se mantenía aferrado a los hombros de castaño mientras ondulaba sus caderas en contra del más bajo, gemidos empezaron a resonar en la habitación y Kurt estaba rojo como tomate pero decidió cerrar los ojos y cantar mentalmente para pasar desapercibido y no enterarse de lo que pasaba básicamente a su lado.

Una camisa le cayó en la cara y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, ellos no iban a tener sexo ahí ¿verdad?

- Cama – susurro el rubio

- está bien – Nick volvió a besarlo lo guió a la cama y por supuesto, era la de abajo.

El castaño entró en pánico y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar:

- ¡NO! – La pareja estaba a punto de tumbarse cuando el grito del nuevo resonó en la habitación, ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al castaño sentado lo más lejos posible de la orilla de la cama y con el rostro completamente sonrosado – Lo siento – susurro – supongo que uno de ustedes es mi compañero

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y Nick empezó a arreglarse el pantalón y su camisa, Jeff lo observó divertido pues él solo estaba con la ropa arrugada, siempre había sido hábil para desvestir a su pareja.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza incómodo – vaya, lo siento por el espectáculo, no sabíamos que Nick ya tenía compañero, soy Jeff y el es Nick – extendió la mano y Kurt la tomó con cautela.

- Kurt – contestó con una sonrisa – no hay problema – al menos ellos eran gay

- Hm, hola Kurt, gusto en conocerte y de verdad lo siento – Nick se acercó a ellos y se paró detrás de Jeff.

- de verdad no importa – la situación era incómoda

- y ¿de dónde eres? – Jeff estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes

- Lima, Ohio – contestó

- oh nosotros somos de aquí, Westerville –sonrió cálidamente – estudiábamos en Dalton, y te sonará extraño pero ¿te conozco? Me pareces familiar.

- ¿Dalton? ¿The Warblers tal vez? Yo estaba en el club Glee de Mckinley y una vez competimos contra ellos.

- ¡Claro! Nuevas direcciones – el castaño asintió – sí sabía que te había visto antes…

- amor no es que quiera interrumpir pero… enserio tengo un problema aquí – Nick estaba sonrosado

- tendrás que aguantar, Blaine está en mi cuarto descansando y Kurt ya tuvo suficiente trauma – el rubio sonrió cariñosamente y Nick hizo un puchero.

- iré a tomar una ducha – informó antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a Kurt y a Jeff riendo.

- Entonces Kurt, ¿me harías un favor? – el rubio se sentó a su lado

- ¿qué?

- cambia de cuarto conmigo…

* * *

La hora de la cena se acercaba, Jeff le había jurado presentarle a su compañero en ella para que viera que no tenía nada que temer y después vería si le cambiaba de cuarto y claro Jeff prometió que en cundo Nick vuelva del baño, Nick le explicaría todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de la correccional y mientras tanto el iría a convencer a su compañero de recibir a Kurt en su lugar.

- y entonces ¿Qué quieres saber? – Nick se sentó en una de las sillas

- Jeff menciono algo de los Warblers, eso es el club glee de Dalton pero el guardia me dijo que aquí hay un grupo que se llama así.

- Sí, es nuestro grupo, nuestro jefe es Blaine, tu posible compañero – el castaño se sorprendió – nosotros tres solíamos estudiar en Dalton y además estar en Glee así que cuando vinimos aquí, nos llamamos de la misma forma.

- oh, solo algo más, un amigo mío dijo que debía buscarme un grupo para sobrevivir aquí – Nick asintió – entonces ¿conoces a Kyle? – el más bajo palideció ante la mención de su nombre.

- ¿por qué alguien como tú lo estaría buscando? El es un mal tipo, y su grupo es nuestro principal enemigo.

- mi amigo dijo que lo buscara, que me ayudaría

- ¿seguro que no te odia? Según parece te mandó a suicidarte

- pero Puck no es así, estoy seguro que si Puck confía en él, es por algo. ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- escucha, puedo hablar con Blaine y serías un Warbler – Kurt negó con la cabeza provocando que Nick suspirara – a Kyle no le gustan los gay – Kurt se tensó, Nick se dio cuenta de ello – pero él y su grupo se duchan mientras nosotros cenamos y luego cambiamos, es para evitar peleas

- gracias, lo buscaré – Nick asintió deseando que el castaño tuviera suerte.

* * *

- ¿dónde está Kurt? Se suponía que tenía que verse con Blaine – Jeff estaba exasperado buscando desde su mesa al castaño.

- está buscando meterse al grupo de Kyle, al parecer tiene u contacto

- ¿Qué? – Blaine se alarmó – un amigo de Kyle entre nosotros, ¿Jeff estás loco?

- Espera Blaine, no te apures y Nick ¿lo dejaste ir dónde Kyle sabiendo que es gay? – Jeff estaba enojado y la frases "donde Kyle y es gay" se repitieron en la cabeza de Blaine.

- está en los baños – susurró Nick

- ¿Qué? Lo mandaste a la cueva del lobo y encima ¡envuelto en carne! – Jeff salió corriendo en dirección a los baños, Nick fue tras él y sólo un segundo después Blaine los siguió, sabiendo que tal vez ahora no solo sería Kurt sino los cuatro los que acabarían mal.

Los demás del grupo no estaban con ellos y ellos estaban de camino a un lugar donde la ventaja sería enorme para el grupo de Kyle pero Blaine no dejaría a sus amigos bajo ninguna circunstancia, después de todo se suponía que él era el malo de los Warblers y Blaine si era malo si se trataba de sus amigos.

Llegaron a los baños y se encontraron a un Kurt rodeado de una parte del grupo de Kyle, el castaño estaba bajo una ducha completamente empapado y aparentemente lo estaban torturando sin dejarlo respirar bajo el chorro.

- parece que Puckerman nos mandó a su puta para que juguemos, ¿no es eso considerado de su parte? – metió a Kurt bajo el chorro de agua nuevamente provocando que este se agite e intente escapar sin resultado.

Nick no tardó en taclear a Kyle, consiguiendo la libertad de kurt quien cayó al suelo tratando de absorber todo el aire posible. El grupo de Kyle se abalanzó contra Nick y Jeff intervino al igual que Blaine. El enfrentamiento era más que desventajoso para los pocos Warblers, el dolor en sus cuerpos era insoportable y en algún momento Jeff estaba bajo una regadera también, Kyle logró escabullirse y volvió a dónde estaba Kurt mientras que otro se encargaba de Jeff, Blaine estaba desesperado pero no podía hacer nada, Nick logró soltarse y se vio en la duda de ir por Kurt o por Jeff, se decidió por el primero dado que la culpabilidad lo estaba matando, quitó a Kyle de Kurt y un "CLICK" seguido de un grito lastimero resonó en el baño, era Blaine…

Nick sintió que alguien lo tomaba de las manos… un guardia, se dejó hacer y vio con lágrimas en los ojos que los guardias quitaban a uno de los amigos de Kyle y Jeff caía inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

- Blaine, lo siento – Nick estaba en el cuarto de Blaine y Jeff – por favor, perdóname.

- lárgate, no te quiero ver

- Blaine yo…

- tu nada, Jeff tiene el ojo morado y casi se ahoga, preferiste ayudar a un extraño que aparentemente tiene relación con Kyle y dejaste a Jeff, tu novio, pero por encima de eso, un Warbler, la regla número uno es cuidarnos los unos a los otros y mira como está Jeff y yo… ¡TENGO UN BRAZO DILOCADO!

- perdóname

- lárgate, aún me queda un brazo – Blaine se sentó en su escritorio mientras Nick caminaba hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de que terminara de salir, Blaine levantó la cabeza – y por si no quedó claro, estas fuera de los Warblers –dijo con el dolor de su alma.

Nick salió de la habitación, sus ojos le escocían y las lágrimas picaban por salir, al darse la vuelta se encontró con su novio y Kurt.

- te ha echado del grupo – sollozó el rubio

- Shhh, está bien, estaré bien – abrazó a Jeff – perdón por no protegerte.

- hiciste lo correcto, además, yo salí detrás de Kurt primero – sonrió devolviendo el abrazo

- lo lamento, esto es mi culpa, si te hubiera hecho caso… - el castaño estaba enojado y triste, muy triste

- no Kurt, debí advertirte mejor

- debe haber algo que pueda hacer – susurró el castaño

- no lo creo – Jeff le dio palmaditas en el hombro – bueno tal vez si, puedes dejarme dormir con Nick y tú en su cuarto, será como una fiesta de pijamas – Kurt sonrió y asintió

Los tres se estaban yendo a su alcoba cuando un ruido proveniente de la celda de Blaine los alertó. Kurt se lo pensó dos segundos antes de volver en sus pasos.

- Jeff, puedes usar mi cama, te cambiaré de compañero y veré que puedo hacer para que Nick sea un Warbler otra vez

- Kurt debes saber algo – Jeff se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro del castaño – Blaine pone un precio a todo y peor ahora – Kurt asintió – puede pedirte lo que sea si es que lo convences pero debes estar seguro de que mientras hagas todo lo que él diga, estarás a salvo pero cuidado, estar a salvo no necesariamente significa estar bien.

Jeff se alejó y Kurt entró en aquel cuarto, listo para lo que sea.

* * *

**Una vez más, lo siento y espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Pacto con el Enemigo

******Tuve algunos problemas al subir el capítulo, mi internet está algo lento, pero aquí esta el cap. Por la tarde publicaré Ilusión o Realidad.  
**

******Si alguien tiene dudas sobre mis historias osimplemente quiere charlar conmigo XD, puede comunicarse conmigo mediante los sitios puestos en mi perfíl. ya he estado charlando con algunas y ha estado de verdad genial.  
**

******Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Losing the Control**

**Pacto con el Enemigo**

- Blaine? – Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Kurt miró por el pequeño cuarto, era exactamente igual a la de él, su vista se fijó al frente, Blaine estaba sin camisa y de espaldas hacia él mostrando su trabajada espalda, kurt se tomó su tiempo para observar cada detalle perdido en su mente.

- ¿Terminaste de verme? – Blaine se volteo y miró al castaño con una ceja arqueada

"_sexy" – pensó es castaño_

- Yo… eh, yo no estaba viéndote – fijó su vista en el suelo

- oh apuesto a que si – Blaine se acercó a él - ¿a que le debo el honor de tu visita?_ Princesa…_

Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Blaine a escasos centímetros del suyo, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante la sonrisa de Blaine.

- ¿y bien?

- Quiero que vuelvas a aceptar a Nick en los Warblers

- ¿y por qué lo haría? – Blaine se alejó del castaño y tomó una camiseta.

Kurt suspiró y notó entonces el vendaje que el moreno tenía en el brazo, se sintió mal, si bien el tenía moretones, no eran graves gracias a Nick y Jeff y Blaine tenían un ojo morado y un brazo herido respectivamente. No era correcto y no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Un quejido lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Blaine intentaba ponerse la camiseta y no estaba teniendo éxito, además parecía estar lastimándose.

- Déjame ayudarte – Kurt se acercó y ayudó a Blaine a vestirse, Blaine no se opuso – es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Si tú lo dices – el moreno caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en ella – entonces…

- Jeff y yo cambiamos de cuarto, soy tu nuevo compañero – Blaine arqueó una ceja y Kurt lo maldijo por eso.

- Como sea – se encogió de hombros – de todos modos así será más fácil vigilar al aliado de Kyle y Jeff vigilará al traidor

- ¿Qué? No, yo no pertenezco al grupo de Kyle y Nick no es un traidor, por favor acéptalo de nuevo.

- ¿Viste el ojo de Jeff? El ha sido mi amigo desde los 12 años y yo me prometí protegerlo y gracias a Nick y a ti yo fallé miserablemente y ahora estoy herido y sería muy estúpido de mi parte creer que Kyle no va a aprovecharse de eso, así que si, Nick es un traidor.

- Por favor, fue mi culpa…

- ¡claro que lo fue! – Blaine se levantó y caminó hacia Kurt acorralándolo contra la puerta – pero Nick decidió hacerlo, el decidió traicionarme

- haré lo que quieras – Kurt susurró – lo que quieras pero acepta a Nick de nuevo

- Yo no acepto condiciones de nadie _princesa –_ Blaine susurró en el oído del castaño – no sé qué haces para tener a Puck como tu aliado según dices pero aquí dentro todo es más difícil y déjame decirte que después de lo que causaste no tengo ninguna intensión de ayudarte – Blaine se movió más cerca de Kurt - y además ¿por qué te importa? ¿Te gusta Nick? O ¿eres la zorra de Kyle con una misión?

Kurt se puso rojo de furia, lo habían mandado a la correccional por culpa de, por su culpa Nick estaba solo en la correccional y encima era la segunda vez que insinuaban que era una zorra y simplemente ya no lo aguantaba. Kurt levantó su mano y la estrelló en la cara del moreno, volcándole el rostro.

- Golpeas bien, para ser una princesa

- ¡Deja de decirme así! – el castaño intentó golpear de nuevo al moreno pero este lo intercepto con su mano sana.

- eso no sería inteligente de tu parte – susurró sosteniendo la mano del castaño mano.

- Aléjate

- Esta Bien – Blaine se retiró – tienes agallas, eres… - lo miro de arriba abajo – interesante y esto será divertido – Blaine estiró la mano para cerrar el trato – acepto.

- ¿Qué?

- Nick puede ser un Warbler de nuevo con una pequeña sanción, tal vez un aumento de responsabilidades, serás un protegido de los Warblers y te vigilaré de cerca, y si estás en el grupo de Kyle, mi venganza será lo peor que enfrentes –Blaine sonrió.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – susurró

- Lo que yo quiera, tu lo dijiste _princesa _– el moreno estiró su mano nuevamente y Kurt la tomó mientras las palabras de Jeff resonaban en su mente. _"Mientras hagas todo lo que él diga, estarás a salvo pero cuidado, estar a salvo no necesariamente significa estar bien"_

* * *

Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que se instalara en la litera de arriba y Kurt estaba feliz por ello, de esa manera podría tener un poco más de privacidad o al menos Blaine no podría solo mirar abajo para observarlo.

Esa noche Kurt lloró y lloró, trató de ser silencioso y trató de calmarse pero simplemente no podía, lloró por lo que había pasado y lloró por lo que le pasaría al lado de Blaine. Al final cayó dormido.

El castaño sintió cosquillas en su cuello, se encogió un poco y sintió algo rasposo contra su cara, sensación que fue seguida por humedad en su cuello, gimió ante el contacto y eso fue lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos y notó que el rostro de Blaine estaba enterrado en su cuello, la lengua del moreno estaba saboreando su piel, era raramente agradable pero Kurt no quería eso, intentó empujar a Blaine obteniendo un gruñido de su parte.

Kurt cerró los ojos tratando de desaparecer de ese momento pero fallando radicalmente. Una vez más, trato de quitarle acceso a Blaine y sólo logró que Blaine lo tomara poco delicadamente del cabello y tirar de él para recuperar su acceso.

Kurt gimió pero esta vez de dolor, sin embargo esto pasó a segunda instancia cuando sintió la succión en su cuello, Blaine lo estaba marcando como si fuera de su propiedad, Blaine beso y succionó su cuello por un momento y finalizo con una pequeña mordida que aunque Kurt jamás lo aceptaría había hecho vibrar su cuerpo.

Blaine se retiró y admiró a Kurt unos segundos, el ojiazul estaba sonrojado, su respiración estaba algo agitada y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Blaine besó suavemente su frente y se bajo de la litera de Kurt.

Kurt abrió los ojos y llevó una mano a su cuello, palpitaba, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero las contuvo, no lloraría en frente de Blaine.

Bajó de su litera y suspiró pesadamente, camino hacia el espejo y su alma lo abandonó por un segundo, su perfecta y cuidada piel ahora se veía marcada por un cardenal y estaba seguro de que este se pondría aún más oscuro.

- Tu piel es deliciosa

- ¡No tenías derecho! – se volteó para reclamarle a Blaine.

- Al contrario, ahora eres mío – Blaine se rió

Kurt no dijo nada, era sábado por lo tanto no tenían clases y no había nada que hacer, tomó uno de los libros que le dieron y se dispuso a estudiar o a pretender que lo hacía.

- ¿quieres bañarte ahora o luego? – Kurt volteó y enarcó una ceja – no pensarás bañarte solo, podrías toparte con alguno de los del grupo de Kyle – los Warblers siempre estamos en grupo, mínimo de a dos – explicó - así que avísame si quieres salir.

- lo haré – se limito a decir el castaño volviendo a su lectura

- volveré en un segundo, no salgas del cuarto, iré a hablar con Nick y Jeff – Blaine se dirigió a la puerta

- espera – una mano en su hombro detuvo al moreno – quiero ir yo también – el moreno asintió.

Blaine tomó de la mano a Kurt y lo guió hacia el comedor, muy a su pesar Kurt se aferró al costado de Blaine, tenía miedo.

Blaine se dirigió a una mesa en donde un grupo de chicos estaban sentados desayunando, todos sonrieron a Blaine y cambiaron de expresión al ver a Kurt viéndose confundidos.

- Chicos, este es Kurt, nuestro nuevo protegido. Kurt, ellos son Trent, David, Wes y Thad – Blaine miró a Kurt quien seguía escondido detrás de él – ellos son Warblers

- Hola – saludó el castaño

- Hola – Trent respondió – sin ofender pero que no es por él que Nick y Jeff han sido expulsados del grupo.

- La verdad es que no me parece una buena decisión, Blaine – Thad negó con la cabeza.

- he dicho que es un protegido de los Warblers así que se guardan sus opiniones y obedecen.

Aplausos resonaron detrás de Kurt y Blaine, el castaño se apegó al moreno aún más.

- Bravo Blaine, hace tiempo que no te oía hablar con tanta convicción, al parecer el líder Warbler ha regresado – Un castaño más alto que ellos se acercó a ellos y sacó a Kurt del lado de Blaine, tomando su lugar – Sexy – susurró en el oído del moreno pero lo suficientemente fuete para que Kurt lo escuche.

- Sebastian… no sabía que habías vuelto – el moreno sonrió

- Sabes perfectamente que cada vez que alguien me molesta con mi inclinación hacia los hombres no reacciono muy bien – el castaño besó la mejilla de Blaine.

- siempre es bueno tenerte de vuelta

- veo que no cambias tus estrategias pero, a juzgar por tu brazo y tu mascota, planeas venganza, algo debió salirte muy mal ¿no?

- me sorprende que no te hayas enterado aún

- sabes que prefiero oír tu versión – Sebastian se acercó de nuevo al oído de Blaine – no tengo compañero Blaine y realmente necesito compañía esta noche – el moreno asintió, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kurt.

- Trent, Thad vayan a buscar a Nick y a Jeff

Ambos Warblers se retiraron, Blaine tomó asiento y Sebastian ocupó el asiento de al lado. Kurt observó, no sabía que más hacer.

- Kurt si esperas que te diga que hacer cada segundo, no durarás ni un segundo aquí, ven, siéntate y desayuna – el moreno habló sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Blaine ¿querías vernos? - Jeff y Nick se acercaron seguidos por os otros Warblers.

- Así es, Nick eres un Warbler otra vez pero tendrás que hacer vigilancia con Sebastian esta semana – Sebastian enarcó una ceja pero asintió – y Jeff la próxima vez, avísame si vas a mandarme al enemigo a mi cuarto.

- Gracias Blaine y perdón – susurró Nick antes de dirigirse a iniciar sus labores como guardia de los otros protegidos, Sebastian terminó su café antes de seguirlo.

Jeff caminó hacia Kurt, el castaño lucía triste y cansado, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, el ojiazul devolvió el gesto débilmente.

- Gracias Kurt

- No es nada

- Espera ¿Qué es eso? – Jeff tomó el rostro de Kurt y lo levantó para verle su cuello - ¿pero qué? – miró a Kurt y luego a Blaine.

- Jeff si lo sigues tocando, me enfadaré – Blaine siseo

- Perdón – el rubio quitó las manos - ¿ese fue el precio? – preguntó tan suave como para que sólo Kurt escuche. Kurt asintió.

- Haré lo que él quiera – susurró

- Vamos Kurt - Blaine se levantó y tomó al castaño de la mano.

Kurt lo siguió sin protestar, terminaron en su habitación, Blaine se acostó en su cama y llamó a kurt para acostarse a su lado.

El castaño lo hizo y se dejó abrazar por Blaine. Inmediatamente el moreno se enterró en su cuello, el castaño le dio más acceso y Blaine tomó esto como una señal para avanzar, colocó parcialmente su cuerpo sobre el castaño y besó aún más intensamente el cuello del castaño.

Blaine no entendía porque pero esa piel porcelana parecía una droga para él y a pesar de que las circunstancias no eran las más propicias estaba decidido a probarla, el castaño lo tenía caliente desde ayer en la noche y Sebastian solo lo había empeorado. Ahora o se quitaba las ganas con Kurt o tendría que ir con Sebastian esta noche.

Kurt se removió debajo de Blaine.

- Tócame Kurt – Blaine pidió

El castaño abrazó la espalda del moreno y empezó a recorrerla con sus manos, Blaine se acomodó entre las piernas de Kurt y metió las manos dentro de la camiseta del Cataño.

Kurt podía sentir la erección de Blaine contra su ingle y eso era desagradablemente excitante. El moreno se movió provocando que su miembro se frotara contra la erección naciente de Kurt robándole un gemido al castaño. Esto inició una ronda de movimientos erráticos por parte del moreno y suspiros profundos del castaño, las manos de Blaine recorrían el torso del castaño y viceversa, estaba tan cerca, separó sus labios del cuello del ojiazul y sin dejar de envestirlo a través de la tela se acercó a sus labios.

- ¿puedo besarte Kurt? – Blaine necesitaba eso para venirse

EL castaño se quedo helado, el no quería su primer beso así, de hecho el no quería nada de esto así.

- No, por favor no – susurró. Blaine suspiró, salió de encima de Kurt y posteriormente salió del cuarto.

El moreno estaba excitado pero no iba a obligar a Kurt a nada, por lo que se dirigió a una habitación de la cual él estaba seguro que saldría libre de tensión sexual. Un buen polvo era lo que él necesitaba.


	4. Despacio

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

**Losing the Control**

**Despacio**

Después de encargarse de unos asuntos, Blaine se encamino a la habitación del Warbler que solucionaría su problema, los pantalones ya se hacían incómodos y todo lo que quería era sacarse la frustración jodiendo a Smythe.

Finalmente llegó y tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta casi inmediatamente rebelando a un recién bañado Sebastian, a Blaine se le hizo agua la boca.

- ¿Qué hay sexy? Llegaste temprano.

- Te necesito ahora

El moreno empujo la puerta y entró demasiado rápido, el castaño cerró la puerta mirando con diversión al pelinegro, al parecer estaba mu excitado, definitivamente era su día de suerte.

Sus bocas colisionaron en una batalla feroz, sus manos se recorrían mutuamente, la ropa estorbaba pero el moreno estropeaba todo intento del castaño por quitársela.

Blaine bajo el cierre de su pantalón y solo bajo su ropa interior lo suficiente como para sacar su erección, Sebastian lo notó y quiso arrodillarse frente a Blaine pero fue empotrado cara contra la puerta.

- No hay tiempo para juegos, voy a follarte

* * *

Kurt estaba aburrido, pero no podía hacer nada, se había cansado de leer, su música por primera vez no lo ayudaba y realmente, aunque lo negaría si le preguntaran, no tenía ganas de cantar. Sin embargo, salir no era una opción, el no saldría sin un compañero, no después de su experiencia en las duchas. Además, muy a su pesar, si Blaine no consentía su salida, el no podía salir. "Estúpido Puck" todo era su culpa, ¿por qué diablos lo había mandado con Kyle? Ahora estaba "endeudado" con el peor niño mimado, creído y estúpido de ese lugar. Kurt no había decidido quién era peor, Kyle o Blaine, ambos eran un dolor en el trasero, eso era seguro, pero… Blaine no iba a matarlo o golpearlo, con el moreno estaba a salvo. En ese momento las palabras de Jeff retumbaron en su cabeza:

"_Estar a salvo no necesariamente significa estar bien"_

Kurt suspiro pesadamente y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad, después de todo, tarde o temprano se cansaría y terminaría dormido. Por ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era obedecer a Blaine y esperar que su trasero salga ileso de ese lugar así como su cordura.

La inconsciencia empezó a arrastrarlo y su último pensamiento fue: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

* * *

Blaine estaba cerca de su liberación, la sensación era increíble, su miembro palpitaba, y los gemidos de Sebastian sólo hacían más intensa la situación.

Blaine cambió un poco el ángulo de sus embestidas, golpeando perfectamente la próstata del castaño, Sebastian estaba perdiendo la fuerza, el moreno lo estaba follando contra la puerta, estaba usando toda su fuerza para no venirse abajo, sus manos se sujetaban en grietas inexistentes de la puerta, y su miembro aun cubierto por su ropa interior se rozaba erráticamente contra la madera. El moreno gemía y gruñía en su oído y sus manos estaban tan aferradas a las caderas del castaño que de seguro quedarían marcas, pero a Sebastian difícilmente le importaba.

Blaine se lo estaba cogiendo después de un mes, realmente extrañaba al moreno, el era con mucho el mejor amante que había tenido y viniendo de Sebastian eso era demasiado porque él había probado de todo y difícilmente repetía, excepto claro, por Blaine.

- Blaine, oh dios… estoy cerca – Sebastian se empujó contra Blaine justo cuando el moreno le embestía, volviendo todo más intenso.

El castaño tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Blaine mientras llegaba a su liberación con un gemido que según el moreno sonaba a su nombre. Blaine embistió la próstata sobre estimulada del castaño unas veces más y se vino dentro de este.

Blaine se apoyó en Sebastian, ambos estaban contra la puerta de la habitación del último, sus fuerzas eran nulas y el moreno permanecía dentro del otro.

- Eso fue… intenso – susurró el moreno en contra del cuello del castaño.

- Siempre tan romántico - se burló causando que el moreno soltara una risotada.

- te eché de menos – dijo cuando termino de reír.

- ¿a mí o a mi culo, Blaine? – Blaine pareció pensarlo un poco, el castaño estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sintió como el moreno le daba una nalgada robándole un gemido.

- definitivamente tu culo – susurró por fin

- no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, y créeme el también te extraño –ambos rieron - ¿y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? – el moreno frunció el ceño.

- ¿para qué?

- ¿salir de mi? Tengo cosas que hacer sexy, tu tiempo expiro, ya acabamos aquí – Sebastian trató de alejarse pero el moreno lo sujetó con fuerza y lo empotró más contra la puerta.

- no querido – susurró en su oído mientras embistió al castaño una vez más mostrando su nueva naciente erección –esto recién empieza.

- lo que sea que te tenga así, por favor que no cambie – dijo Sebastian mientras volcaba hacia atrás para conectar sus labios con el líder Warbler.

* * *

Kurt se despertó al ser sacudido por alguien _"Blaine" _pensó, por lo que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones, se sentó de golpe claramente asustado provocando una risa por parte de alguien que hasta ahora no había visto, Jeff se reía causándole gracia a su novio y al mismo Kurt quienes empezaron a reír también.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

- Descuida Nick, no fue nada pero… ¿qué hacen aquí? Y ¿nadie les enseño a tocar? ¡Casi me da un infarto!

- Si eso no fue nada, no quiero ver tu reacción cuando sea algo – Jeff se acercó a su novio – ¿o tu qué crees Nick?

- Cuidado con la ira de Hummel – concordó Nick y ambos rieron.

- De cualquier forma, estamos buscando a cierto moreno como de este alto – Jeff puso su mano a la altura de su pecho.

- El se fue hace… - miró el reloj y sus ojos se ampliaron bastante – cuatro horas – concluyó.

- Bueno yo ya sé dónde está – Nick suspiro

- Tenía la esperanza de que eso, solo eso cambie – Jeff se sentó al lado de Kurt.

- ¿dónde está él? – inquirió el castaño, incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

- Probablemente, se está cogiendo a alguien y dado que Sebastian también ha desaparecido, pues… no hay más opciones que esa – los tres se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral.

- Sebastian tiene cara de suricato – Kurt dijo después de unos minutos sin razón aparente provocando que la pareja iniciara otra ronda de bromas.

* * *

Ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando despertó, la luz del día se había ido, él y Sebastian se habían quedado dormidos después de su… terapia.

El moreno se acomodó la ropa, había perdido bastante tiempo, Sebastian seguía durmiendo y no tenía intención alguna de despertarle, ya después discutirían sobre el descuido de Sebastian hacia sus actividades, a moreno no le importaba que el castaño no hubiera ido a patrullar por tener sexo con él, ese no era su problema, era responsabilidad de Sebastian.

Una vez que estuvo decente, se preparó para salir, debía ir al comedor primero porque de seguro Kurt estaría muriéndose de hambre y por otro lado, el también.

Blaine salió del cuarto de Sebastian más fresco que nunca, el sexo siempre ayudaba a bajar la tensión. Su relación con el castaño era demasiado rara, no se querían eso es seguro, era sexo y ya, llevaban dos años así, los mejores dos años de la vida de Blaine.

El pacto consistía en amistad y sexo por diversión, y si alguno quería algún romance serio con alguien más, lo dejaban por el tiempo que la dichosa relación durara pero después de Jeremiah y otros… principalmente Jeremiah, el moreno no quería saber de nada respecto al amor y planeaba seguir así, su vida era defender a los Warblers, la música, sexo y diversión, porque si bien tenía un acuerdo con Sebastian, este no estipulaba fidelidad y eso estaba claro para ambos Warblers.

Blaine llegó al comedor, tomó algunos bocadillos y se encaminó a su "celda". Una sensación cálida se produjo en su pecho al pensar en si el castaño ya estaría durmiendo, si era así, Blaine remarcaría su cuello y si no, dejaría que el castaño comiera y luego… igual remarcaría ese cuello, una sonrisa entre malévola y pícara se colocó en su rostro pero más pronto de lo que él hubiera querido, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un risa angelical y aguda para provenir de un hombre corriente, el sonido salía de su cuarto y claro el ya sabía que era Kurt pero ¿y las otras voces? El moreno entró rápidamente preparado para gritarle a cualquiera que estuviera ahí que se alejara de su protegido pero, al encontrarse con Nick y Jeff su atención se fue hacia el reciente traidor perdonado.

- ¿No deberías estar patrullando? – inquirió caminando hasta Kurt.

- Estaba esperando que termines de follarte a Sebastian, tu dijiste que vaya con él – Nick prácticamente gruño las palabras

- en ese caso, ve con Jeff, Sebastian no podrá caminar en un rato – Blaine le guiñó el ojo al más rubio

- ok, ok demasiada información, vámonos Nick, adiós Kurt – dijo Jeff y luego ambos salieron de la habitación.

Blaine observó al castaño por un momento, se veía más pálido y había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. ¿Había estado llorando? ¿Acaso alguien le habría hecho algo? La ira de Blaine casi era tangible en el aire mientras su mente dibujaba varios escenarios, hasta que… ¿Kurt habría sido capaz de salir del cuarto sin su permiso y peor aún sin él?

Blaine levantó el rostro del ojiazul con una de sus manos.

- ¿has salido de aquí mientras no estaba? – el castaño negó.

- Has estado llorando – no era una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Extraño mi casa y mmm… me siento solo – no era la verdad pero no era una mentira completamente. Blaine sonrió cálidamente provocando que el corazón de Kurt se encogiera.

- No estás solo Kurt, yo te protegeré. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Lo sé – el castaño huyó la mirada del moreno, estaba a punto de volver a llorar y no quería que Blaine preguntara por qué.

Kurt estaba seguro que decirle que desearía estar en cualquier lugar en vez de este y con otra persona, quien sea.

- Pero… - Blaine incitó a que Kurt continuara.

- No lo sé, no estabas aquí supongo – era la mentira más grande de la historia pero debía hacer feliz al moreno.

- OK, desde ahora no te dejaré sola, pero por ahora como algo, debes tener hambre – y así lo hicieron, ambos comieron hasta que el sueño se hizo presente.

Blaine se levantó y Kurt se quedó en silencio, como si de esa manera Blaine no lo notara, el moreno se acercó al perchero y empezó a desvestirse con algo de dificultad, Kurt quiso negarse ante la culpa que sintió pero en contra de lo que su cerebro dictaba, se vio ayudando a Blaine con su chaqueta y luego con su camisa, el castaño colgó ambas y se dispuso a ir a su cama pero Blaine lo abrazó desde atrás, y enterró su cabeza en el cuello del castaño, su olor… Blaine no sabía a que compararlo, pero era intóxicante.

- Cama… - el moreno susurró y no necesito más, el castaño caminó hasta estar al lado de la cama del moreno.

- quítate la camiseta – Kurt tardó pero lo hizo.

Blaine miró su espalda, tratando de memorizar cada curva, llevó sus manos a su encuentro haciendo que el castaño tiemble bajo su toque. Empujo a Kurt boca abajo sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su trasero, juntó su pecho con la espalda del castaño y empezó a dejar besos castos en los hombros de Kurt, los besos fueron descendiendo tanto como la posición le permitía y a la vez, eran cada vez más húmedos.

Kurt trató de desconectar su cerebro, no quería sentir, y tenía miedo, miedo de que Blaine vaya más lejos, miedo de que lo besara o algo peor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y su boca era una fina línea, sin embargo un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir la lengua de Blaine recorrer su columna.

- Blaine, por favor no… ahh… yo – Blaine se había movido y ahora estaba succionando un punto en el inicio de su cadera – ¡Blaine no!

- Shhh, déjame cuidarte – la mano de Blaine se metió dentro de los pantalones del castaño y acarició una de sus nalgas mientras Kurt rogaba mentalmente porque eso no estuviera pasando, el moreno volvió a pasar la lengua por la columna de Kurt al tiempo que apretaba el glúteo que había estado acariciando.

- ¡NO! ¡Blaine no, por favor!

- Te deseo tanto – Blaine volvió a apretar – tu también me deseas.

- ¡No es cierto!

- voy a cuidar de ti Kurt, no haré nada que no quieras, solo quiero sentirte cerca – susurró contra el oído del castaño.

- ¡Yo no quiero sentirte cerca! – gritó

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – Blaine se bajo de Kurt y lo volteó violentamente de modo que ahora Kurt tenía la espalda contra la cama.

- No puedes pretender estar conmigo o tocarme después de revolcarte con Smythe, ¡yo no soy una puta, Blaine! ¿Apestas a sexo y todavía tienes el atrevimiento de intentar conmigo? Yo no quiero, no te quiero y no quiero que me toques – Kurt gritó todo cuanto le salió, enojando visiblemente a Blaine.

- Tu y yo tenemos un trato así que lo lamento pero harás lo que yo diga - Kurt intentó pararse pero Blaine lo sostuvo en su lugar, nuevamente se subió a horcajadas al castaño y trató de besarlo, Kurt lo esquivó y Blaine atacó su cuello remarcando lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Blaine empezó a ondular sus caderas frotándose con Kurt, el moreno gemía audiblemente mientras besaba el pálido cuello, pero necesitaba más, un beso, ¡dios! Cómo necesitaba un beso, esos labios lo torturaban y él no que ría besarlo a la fuerza pero… al diablo.

Tomó el rostro del castaño y acercó sus labios a los del otro con una lentitud que mataría a cualquiera por la expectación, sus alientos se mezclaron y Kurt veía venir lo inminente.

- Por favor – susurró

- ¿Qué?

- No me beses… yo…

- Kurt hicimos un trato- Blaine volvió a sus intenciones pero Kurt ya tenía un plan.

- Espera, haré o que quieras, pero necesito ir despacio – Kurt abrazó a Blaine obligando a estar completamente en su encima, las manos de Kurt recorrieron el torso del moreno, mientras este volvía a trabajar en su cuello, sin embargo esto no distrajo a Blaine por mucho tiempo pues nuevamente buscó los labios del castaño.

Kurt abrió sus piernas tratando de mandar a su cerebro a dormir y las enrolló en la cadera del moreno ganando un gruñido y embestidas erráticas de parte del Moreno.

- Kurt….estoy cerca… oh dios…tan cerca – el castaño atacó el cuello del moreno besándolo con ímpetu – Kuuurt – Blaine se vino en sus pantalones y también ensució a Kurt.

El moreno besó al castaño en la cabeza se acomodó al lado de este, Kurt intentó pararse pero Blaine lo haló con fuerza juntando la espalda del ojiazul con su pecho.

Kurt se dejó hacer, y trató de desconectarse pues sentía la corrida de Blaine en sus pantalones tanto adelante como atrás ya que Blaine se había pegado a su trasero y eso era completamente asqueroso. Su cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, pero ya no habría marcha atrás.

- Kuuurt – un somnoliento Blaine alcanzó su oído – iremos despacio Kurt, pero voy a hacerte mío, te voy a follar – el moreno se acomodó de nuevo y reforzó su agarre sobre un aún más asustado Kurt.


End file.
